Currently available through wholesale and retail sources are several types of markers used to identify plants.
There are short and tall stakes made of wire, wood, and/or plastic. Some stakes have a nameplate affixed thereto; others, require a tag to attach using wire, string, or floral tape.
Nameplates/tags/flags commonly are made of ceramic, copper, fabric, glass, paper, plastic, metal, and wood. Individual flags may be a small vinyl or cloth material with a preprinted name.
Popular combinations on the market are:
(1) STAKE OF PARALLEL WIRE LEGS WITH ATTACHED NAMEPLATE
At the top of parallel wire legs is attached a shaft that anchors a metal nameplate upon which the user writes the desired plant name then subsequently inserts in the soil. PA1 These are single wire rods with a nameplate (usually zinc) upon which the user writes the plant name, then inserts in the soil. Some nameplates flip upwards allowing more data to be written on the reverse side. PA1 An individual wooden stake is used upon which sometimes the user writes a plant name then inserts in the soil. The user has the option to directly write on a tag, affix it with a wire to the wooden stake, then insert same in the soil. PA1 Individual wooden tags are sold either plain or with a preprinted plant name thereon to be fastened to a plant. PA1 Individual plain, soft copper tags are sold upon which the user writes the plant name. A hole at one end allows a wire to be threaded before fastening to the plant. This tag material is desirous because it weathers over time to a verdigris patina, blending with nature. Frequently, matching copper wire for attachment is sold with a tag. PA1 Individual plastic tags are inserted in the soil of house plant pots, greenhouse plantings, to identify perennials and annuals prior to sale. Customarily there are instructions thereon as to the individual plant's care. PA1 Pat. No. D 247,590=garden marker PA1 Pat. No. D 263,903=hose holder PA1 Pat. No. D 282,711=garden marker stake PA1 Pat. No. D 290,809=garden hose holder PA1 Pat. No. D 331,526=garden stake PA1 Pat. No. D 334,529=garden hose holder PA1 Pat. No. D 343,775=garden stake PA1 Pat. No. D 344,645=holder for garden hose nozzle PA1 Pat. No. D 376,300=garden stake PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,166=hose holder PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,906=garden marker PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,530=garden marker PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,203=garden row marker PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,864=garden crook PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,125=garden row marker PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,676=garden hose storage with guide PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,481=garden stake PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,391=garden marker apparatus PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,235=support apparatus for fencing PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,645=support item for fencing PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,382=decorative ornament PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 551,000=stake for plants: Dec. 10, 1895 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 603,754=plant support: May 10, 1898 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 687,283=plant support: Nov. 26, 1901 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,479,532=hose holder: Jul. 13, 1922 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,610,259=article holder: Nov. 24, 1924 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,616,147=marking stake: Jan. 9, 1925 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,693,393=plant support: Oct. 5, 1927 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,013,447=holder for garden hose: Sep. 3, 1935 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,173,217=support for plants: Sep. 19, 1939 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,229,527=individual plant support Feb. 26, 1937 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,894,706=hose support: Sep. 3, 1957 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,666=hose anchors support: Feb. 18, 1992 PA1 #1=Jardin Gem Topper . . . the primary identifier device. PA1 #2=Jardin Gem Straww . . . the secondary identifier device. PA1 #3=Jardin Gem Barr . . . the tertiary identifier device. PA1 #4=Jardin Gem Beadd (lettered bead with a hole) PA1 #5=Jardin Gem Tagg (metal tag with a hole) PA1 #6=Jardin Gem Bracelett (ball chain) PA1 (1) co-identifier with the Jardin Gem Topper and PA1 (2) as a bridge for the Jardin Gem Barr. PA1 (A) The "single" elbow connector has a short neck end and a long neck end. The short neck end is swaged while the long neck is plain. PA1 (B) The "twin" elbow connector has two short neck ends both of which are swaged.
(2) WIRE ROD STAKE WITH ATTACHED NAMEPLATE
(3) WOODEN STAKE
(4) WOODEN TAG WITH NAME
(5) COPPER TAG WITH WIRE
(6) PLASTIC TAG WITH PLANT NAME
Flexible wire floral tape also can be used for attaching a tag to a wire rod/a wooden pole-like plant marker.
The nameplate is differentiated from a tag because it is preaffixed on each individual stake. Some blank nameplates and metal tags are sold with the understanding the user must write the pertinent data with an electric engraving tool. When the nameplate material is soft copper, a ballpoint or stylus is required to write the plant's name which becomes permanent.
These above-mentioned choices of plant stakes/markers have a limited-time endurance and limited functionality; their only purpose is stay in the soil at various heights as identifiers. They are a temporary expediency and rather makeshift.
Wire plant stakes/markers often appear to look like huge hairpins, are rather wobbly, and must be carefully moved due to their propensity to easily deform.
Most of the stakes/markers are not an "end use purchase" requiring more handling which means it is necessary to take time writing identification on the nameplate/tag before tying it to a plant or tying it to a stake/marker.
A major disadvantage of these various stakes, markers, tags, and nameplates is their unremarkable appearance which detracts from any landscape. Moreover, they have a limited life and are easily lost, damaged, or deformed.
A Patent Search of the available years 1969 to 1997 was conducted at the Patent and Trademark Depository Library at Rutgers University, Piscataway, N.J.
This endeavor resulted in perusing over 670 garden-related Use Patents and 36 Design Patents.
However, all relevancies were distant:
There were additional "hose anchor and individual plant support-type" Patents. They, too, had a distant relationship: